The New Smurfs On The Block/Part 7
"Luckily we smurfed out that the explosion Gargamel was hoping for was the blue clay he thought Sassette was smurfed from that was located in Squeamy Squirmy Grotto, a dreadful place that I hope none of my little Smurfs will ever want to visit," Papa Smurf said. "Tracker was the first to notice this explosion, and since this meant our village was safe, I had Crazy summon all my little Smurfs to return to the village immediately." And as Papa Smurf told this part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw that the Smurfs were now safe in the village, with Sassette now as an official member. "How do you feel that you're one of us now, Sassette?" Snappy asked. "Bouncing bullfrogs, I never thought that I would be as smurfy as I am right now, knowing that I'm a Smurf and all my fellow Smurfs want me and love me, including Pappy Smurf," Sassette said. "Yes, well, being a Smurf is something that you'll always be for life, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "And someday you'll get to grow up and be like your big sister Smurfette." "But Smurfette said she wouldn't make me grow up to be like her, Pappy Smurf," Sassette said. "That doesn't mean there aren't things that I can't teach you as a girl Smurf, Sassette, but your life will be your own from now on," Smurfette said. "I guess that means you can smurf with us in our house...that is, until you've become a grown-up Smurf like Smurfette," Slouchy said. "I wish I was a grown-up Smurf right now, Slouchy, because Smurfette sure looks smurfy to me," Snappy said. "Yeah, I know how you feel, Snap," Nat said, as he and the other two Smurflings looked at Smurfette with eyes of attraction. "Uh, Pappy Smurf, what's gotten into the boy Smurflings now?" Sassette asked. Papa Smurf chuckled. "It's just that boy Smurflings will find girl Smurfs of an adult age to be very attractive. It's something that happens naturally, as I'm sure you may someday find boy Smurfs of an adult age to be just as attractive." "Eeeewwww...I'd rather be kissing a frog than kissing a boy Smurf right now," Sassette said. "You'd better watch out, Sassette...one of those frogs you kiss may smurf into a prince," Smurfette said with a giggle. "Okay, then, I'd rather be kissing a porcupine than kissing either a frog or a boy Smurf," Sassette said. "Is that better?" Papa Smurf chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if you smurfed me a kiss, Sassette, but only like a daughter to a father." "I'll settle for smurfing you a hug, Pappy Smurf," Sassette said as she went to give Papa Smurf a great big hug. "Just remember, Sassette, that it's Papa Smurf, not Pappy Smurf," Papa Smurf said. ----- "And so that was the story of how the Smurflings and Puppy came to be members of the Smurf Village about a year before you smurfed home for good, Empath," Papa Smurf said as the story had ended. "This one found the story to be very informative and entertaining, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "But what this one does not understand is what you did with the original manuscript of the Smurfette formula." "Well, in case there was ever a need to create another Smurfette, I had transsmurfed it into one of my spell books, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "But without the blue clay to make another Smurfette with, I'm afraid that the formula is now useless." "That's too bad, Papa Smurf, because that means there's only one of me for the Smurfs to love, and one of Sassette for the Smurflings to love," Smurfette said. "But that also means that you two will always be unique and special, Smurfette," Empath said. "After all, you'll always be the two female Smurfs that everyone in the village will most likely ever see in their lifetimes." "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Aye, we may someday find other Smurfettes out in the world for our fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "Who knows what the Almighty has in smurf for us in our future?" "So when will we get to play in the Imaginarium, Handy?" Snappy asked. "Soon, Snappy, very soon," Handy said. "Right now we need to install some buffer crystals so that there would be no more than one active fantasy setting at a time smurfing on." "Smurfabunga!" Sassette said. "I hope me and Smurfette will get to play together in our own little fantasy of being princesses in our own castle." "My dear little Sassette, being a princess is not an easy role to smurf," Brainy said. "I mean, look at what Princess Savina has to smurf on a daily basis to make sure she's smurfing proper royal decorum at all times." "I think we can let the two Smurfettes decide how they want to smurf as princesses, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "After all, they're just simply play-acting with each other." "If Smurfette gets to be the princess, then I want to be the loyal knight at her service, and you two can get to be her servants," Snappy said. "I think the loyal knight job is already smurfed by Empath, Snap," Nat said. "But that doesn't mean that you can't get to be his squire," Slouchy said. "Who cares what I get to be, as long as I'm near Smurfette," Snappy said. "And what about me? Don't you think that I'd look smurfy as a princess?" Sassette asked. "Naah, I think you'd look smurfy as a toad, but don't think that I will kiss you at that point," Snappy said. "Well, Snappy, I hope you get lots of warts when you do kiss a toad," Sassette said, sounding a bit upset. "Okay, that's it, Sassette," Snappy said. "Just for that, I'm going to smurf ants in your bed, and I hope that they crawl up your pants and make you dance." "This one sees that living with the Smurflings as they grow to be adult Smurfs is going to be quite an experience, if this is how they're going to act toward each other, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "We were all like that one time in our lives, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "The thing is, we should learn from the things we smurfed from our childhood but never let go of the things from childhood that make it such a joy." "If only this one was able to experience the joys of childhood like the Smurflings are at this point in time, which is something that we as Psyches will never get to experience," Polaris said. "This smurf knows how you feel, Polaris," Empath said. "But as Papa Smurf once said to this smurf, you're never too old to have a happy childhood." "That makes this one curious as to what that expression actually means, Empath," Polaris said. "You've got a whole life ahead of you outside of Psychelia to find out, Polaris," Empath said. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfs On The Block chapters